Various tricyclodecane derivatives have been described as being useful in modifying the fragrance properties of perfumes and perfumed articles:
(A) German Patent Application No. 2,307,627 teaches, for example, that the diol of formula ##STR1## possesses an elegant and long-lasting musk odour.
(B) The aldehyde derivative of formula ##STR2## has been described in German Patent Application No. 2,359,659 as an ingredient able to confer a lily-of-the-valley and honeysuckle tonality.
(C) German Patent Application No. 2,006,388 describes the aldehyde of formula ##STR3## This compound is characterized by its green, flowery and lily-of-the-valley odour.
(D) German Auslegeschrift No. 1,218,643 defines the odours of compounds ##STR4## as being reminiscent of those developed by dried wood with a winey topnote or an iris-like fragrance.
(E) U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,259 teaches the utility of the ester of formula ##STR5## for developing a lavender scent.
With the exception of the first of the above-mentioned compounds - see reference a) above - all the said known tricyclic derivatives show a substitution exclusively on the cyclohexanic ring. None of them, however, possesses a fragrance analogous, in terms of both quality and lasting power effect, to that developed by the compounds of the invention.
Tricyclo[5.2.1.0.sup.2,6 ]decane methylol and some of its ester derivatives are known compounds whose utility, however, was confined to the industry of softeners and lubricating oils -- see in particular German Patent No. 934,889.